thatunnamedgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous Lore
Table of Contents Home Page Map of the Barony Player Notes Homebrew Elements Sundria Dragons Ships Magic Academy Gods and Metaphysics Nursery Rhymes and Fairy Tales Barony Laws Miscellaneous Lore This section contains things that aren't big enough to merit their own page. Each has a little code that tells you how likely it is that any given Barony citizen would know this information. Things that are mechanics-specific (i.e. things that you the player know but your characters would not) are in italics. A is arcane/academic knowledge, R is religious knowledge, N is natural/biological knowledge, H is historical/anthropological knowledge, and M is miscellaneous knowledge. A plus sign indicates that the knowledge is relatively obscure. Two plus signs indicate that only trained professionals really have any chance of knowing this information, and even then, it's not often you come across someone who knows it. Arcane Knowledge Soul Gems (A+) Soul gems created through some sort of nasty process involving the extraction and storage of souls (which come exclusively from humanoids like humans, elves, orcs, goblins, etc.). They can be used as a sort of magical power source. They are highly illegal, and highly desired. Power Talismans (A+) A Power Talisman is a small item (usually a small pebble, button, or gem) that has been pre-enchanted to provide some effect when bound to an item or spell. To provide its effect, a talisman must be held and meditated on for ten minutes to bind it to the correct item or spell. Talismans are rendered inert by the process of binding to items. Another ten minute meditation will unbind the talisman from the item and allow the talisman to be bound to something else. A mundane item that a power talisman binds to becomes magical for the purposes of overcoming resistances. A magical item retains its original properties and also gains the properties granted to it by the power talisman. Mundane items and spells can be bound to only one power talisman at a time. Some rare items can be bound to more than one. Each item that a power talisman binds to must be attuned to you to work. Power Talisman symbols have a rough standardization. You can't always quite tell what a talisman does just by looking at it, but you can get a pretty good idea of its effect if you know what the symbols mean. Bonuses to attacks/skills/saves/AC have a + on the left side. Damage-dealing effects and bonuses to HP/damage/healing have a + on the right side. If the talisman's power involves a random element, there is a spiral on the bottom. If the talisman's power hinders enemies, there is a square on the top. If it benefits you, there is a star on the top. A hash mark in the lower right indicates the effect lasts for one round, two means one minute, three means one hour, one thick one means it's passive or permanent. A hash mark in the lower left indicates the effect can be used only once, two means once per day, three means it's complicated, one thick one means it can be used at will. A hash mark in the top left indicates that it can be applied to weapons, two means ammo, one thick one means weapons and ammo. A hash mark in the top right indicates that it can be applied to armor, two means shield, one thick one means armor and shields. Armor includes armor, clothing, jewelry, etc. Basically anything that is worn, rather than wielded. A horizontal hash mark or one that passes through any of the hash marks in the top left indicates that it can also be bound to a spell, and horizontal hash marks in the top right indicate that it can be bound to spellbooks, spell foci, and component pouches. Religious Knowledge Deity Binaries ® Many deities are considered to have a "counterpart," either a rival or a close ally. Rivalries are not necessarily overtly antagonistic, but once in a while there can be small arguments or minor feuds between rival temples. This is not a complete list, because the varied relationships between deities are actually complicated and even somewhat in flux, but it establishes a few of the more well-known ones. Rivalries: Hajmir (meditation and civil protest) --- Munist (anger, chaos, disruption) Pender (defense and righteous wars) --- Alster (conquest and total war) Asoi (healing, water, and warmth) --- Dekstra (decay, rot, and cold) Chovan (miracles, navigation, and the sea) --- Diron (unluck and destruction) Wonir (hunting, feasts, and generosity) --- Wode (mining, darkness, and greed) Sivja (feuds, duels, and challenges) --- Enzaran (blackmail, spying, and lies) Vedo (mining, farming, and trade) --- Vedo (sorcery, wine, and change) Alliances: Ygmar (poison and disease) --- Dekstra (decay, rot, and cold) Pender (defense and righteous wars) --- Terno (justice, truth, and equality) Cantar (growth, seasons, and travel) --- Kaldo (sorcery, wine, and change) Aridain (crafting, alchemy, and art) --- Vedo (mining, farming, and trade) Farida (innocence and youth) --- Hajmir (meditation and civil protest) Diron (unluck and destruction) --- Munist (anger, chaos, disruption) Alster (conquest and total war) --- Ix (slaughter, fire, and light) Paths (R+) Each religious domain also belongs to a path. There are two domains per path (and therefore six deities per path). The path of Power (nature and tempest) is about solving problems with strength or endurance, taking challenges head on and relying on brute force. The path of Precision (trickery and war) is about solving problems with good plans and good execution, having a strategy and following it through with skill and finesse. The path of Avoidance (life and light) is about solving problems by making the problem go away or living normally despite the problem. This can take the form of healing, waiting, leaving, immersing yourself in a family/job/bottle, or just letting it be. The path of Transcendence (knowledge and death) is about solving problems by realizing they don't have to be problems at all. Followers of the path of Transcendence incorporate problems into their worldview and truly accept them, even appreciate them. Old Gods (R++) Before the 24 major deities, there were Old Gods. The Rat, Owl, Snake, Dragon, Tiger, Monkey, Bull, and Rabbit. Each belonging to a domain, each with a chosen physical material, like wood, flesh, air, or pure magic. Each with a chosen body part. Each with a chosen symbol. Each with a chosen race. The god of humans was the Snake. Material flesh, body part tongue, symbol a right-facing triangle. Some cults still worship the Snake, or others of the Old Gods. But so far, nothing concrete has come about, leading most to conclude that they never existed, or that they have lost their power. Religious scholars know differently. The Old Gods are real. They were pushed into the background for a time by the 24 deities, but they never really went away. Natural Knowledge Races (N) The 7 civilized races are Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Halflings, Gnomes, Goliaths, and Orcs. They are all the same species, though obviously they look different. Humans look like Humans. Halflings look like Humans, but range in height from 2'9" to about 3'6". Elves look like Humans, but are more slender, tend to be paler, and have pointed ears. Gnomes look like Elves, but with the height of Halflings. Dwarves are slightly taller than Halflings, and tend to have large beards, sturdy legs, and barrel-shaped chests. Orcs tend to be slightly taller, larger, and more muscular than Humans, with pointed ears and dark gray-green skin. Goliaths look like Humans but are significantly taller, larger, and more muscular, with very pale skin. When a member of one race bears offspring with a member of another race, their child takes the physical characteristics of the mother. So an Orc father and a Dwarf mother would produce a Dwarf. A Human father and a Gnome mother would produce a Gnome. Occasionally, traits like height, ear shape, or skin color can be found in reduced form down the line, but for the most part there's not really such thing as a "half-breed." Bullywugs (N) Bullywugs are a sentient species of tribalistic frog people unrelated to the 7 "civilized" races. They normally range in height from 2'9" to about 3'2" but some Bullywugs surpass this and grow up to 4' tall. These larger ones generally become the leader of the tribe. Bullywugs are totally amphibious, breathing both air and water, though they primarily live on land (if you can call a swamp "land"). They're not particularly prone to genius or technological/magical innovation, but they're clever enough, excellent at swamp navigation, with a loud croak-based language (which other, non-sentient frogs and toads are able to understand) and a tendency to collect (and subsequently ruin) shiny things. Bullywugs don't back down easily, and flattery and gifts tend to work better than intimidation. They raise giant toads, which serve as battle buddies, beasts of burden, and pets. Lizardfolk (N) Lizardfolk are a sentient species of tribalistic reptilian humanoids unrelated to the 7 "civilized" races. They are partially amphibious, very comfortable in the water, and can hold their breath for several minutes at a time without difficulty. They speak only Draconic, range in height from 5'5" to about 6', and range in pigment from dark green to shades of brown and gray. They wear only the most rudimentary of clothing or armor, relying mainly on their thick scaly hide and quick reflexes to avoid damage. Their tails are thick and muscular, and used for both balance and swimming. Lizardfolk are incredibly pragmatic by nature, and they have no interest in gold, knowledge, or other impractical forms of wealth; they are only interested in food and maintaining their territory. Lizardfolk do not keep pets (giving a Lizardfolk a puppy is giving him a snack), but they have been known to tolerate the presence of crocodiles in and around their camp, as a further deterrent against intrusion. Lizardfolk tribes tend to be very simple in structure. They are ruled by a king or queen, who is the largest, strongest, most capable, and/or most experienced warrior in the tribe. The most fortunate tribes will also have a shaman, who is capable of a decent array of magical effects, including divination. The rest of the tribe (both male and female) regularly cycle in and out of hunting parties, which last about a week. Lizardfolk females can be warriors, but it is considered bad luck to participate in a hunting party just before laying eggs. However, once the eggs are laid, the female can do as she pleases, since lizardfolk children tend to be quite self-sufficient, growing to near-adulthood in a matter of months. Lizardfolk to old to hunt will either offer themselves as food to the rest of the tribe or form a hunting party with others in their position, to go on one last suicidal raid against one of the tribe's enemies, such as a Bullywug tribe or another dangerous denizen of the swamps. Historical/Anthropological Knowledge Nurven and Sundria (H) The two de facto capital cities of the Barony are in constant feud. Think of it like East Coast and West Coast hip hop -- no outright war, and very little chance of getting affected if you stay out of it, but there are factions in each city devoted to advancing their own city's interests and stifling or sabotaging the other city's interests, and the leaders of said factions are once in a while assassinated, kidnapped, or otherwise incapacitated. The mayors and city councils of both cities are committed to keeping the rivalry "friendly," and want to make sure it stays at the level of, say, bar-fights, and doesn't escalate into any actual military action, because the truth is that Nurven and Sundria complement each other. Sundria exports farmed goods like livestock, wheat, and textiles, and has a better and more competent docks and naval force. Nurven exports raw materials like lumber, stone, and clay, and has a good trade relationship with the nations to the north, from which it imports luxuries like rare gems, silks, spices, ebony, and gold. The Magical Wastes (H) The Magical Wastes are a region at the south end of the Barony, which was (according to legend) once a vibrant kingdom, until some magical catastrophe reduced it to rubble and chaotic magical remnants overnight. The Barony officially extends to the edge of this region, but in practical terms it's a completely uncontrolled area that only the most powerful (and foolhardy) of adventurers dare to explore. At the border of the Wastes is a city called Clifton, which is in many ways the last bastion of civilization before entering hundreds of miles of vast, barren, and unpredictable wasteland. Vicious creatures, some familiar, some horrific abominations, dwell there, and there are zones where magic and the laws of nature refuse to work as expected, or simply doesn't work at all. Dwarven Clan Symbols (H+) Dwarves mark the borders of their territory with clan symbols, carved into rocks or trees. The symbol always faces toward the stronghold. This serves a practical purpose, helping lost dwarves (who aren't very good at navigating above ground, especially without the sun or stars for reference) find their home, but it is also a show of bravado against would-be invaders. The Chaos-Touched (H++) Far away and long ago, on a distant continent many thousands of years ago, the rules of magic broke down and an eighth race of humanoids was created, touched with Chaotic energy. These Chaos-touched are rumored to be fantastically powerful magic-users, who can interbreed with the 7 civilized races but rarely choose to, instead keeping to themselves and avoiding contact with the rest of the world. Miscellaneous Knowledge Criminal Elements in Sundria (M) Gangs tend to keep to their own districts, so a member of one gang entering another district could be treated as an incursion, unless there is some sort of understanding already in place. Travelers (generally adventurers) who look particularly powerful will often be accosted by these gangs, to make sure they stay in line and don't interfere too much in their business. Some smarter gang leaders might forego this and take the "wait and see" approach. Northgate is run by Yaldo Kizz, gnome sorcerer who specializes in enchantment and illusion spells. He is playful and cruel, rather than overtly violent. His gang is called the White Snakes, and can be identified with ropey white tattoos on their forearms. He's involved in smuggling, kickbacks from gambling and prostitution, and protection money for the shops that cater to Great Road travelers. Dockside is run by Vlasha Flesch, dwarf woman who is careful, but extremely violent when set off. Her main income is from privateers, who capture and loot ships from other nations, especially Halflings and Gnome nations. She despises smuggling, because it's risky and if caught, her other schemes could come to light, too. She is meticulous about sending in her taxes. Her main lackey is Edkin Vonta, a thin man with a shock of white hair. The Slums have minor street gangs, but no unifying force. Each gang roams in its own pack, idly occupying space in their neighborhood. The Slums, because no crime leader is in charge of all of it, is a good place to come up as a single player. The Black Market is here, which deals in stolen goods, smuggled goods, illegal goods, slaves, gambling, prostitution, assassination, and for-profit duels. To get the current location of the Black Market, one should find Ellis "The Snake" Dover in Dockside, approach him with a gold coin in the left hand, and ask for "snake stew hold the onions." Westgate doesn't have a "gang" per se, but Pavek is the spider (actually elf) in the middle of a web of con artists, thieves, prostitutes, and shady shopkeepers collectively known as the Faceless. His two lieutenants are Uldun and Corva, brother and sister orcs who paint their faces ghostly white and surround themselves with a half-dozen lackeys, who wield spiked bats and wear black linen masks. If you operate small-time and keep to yourself, you’re fine. If you make a lot of money, you may be invited into The Faceless, which offers protection and a comfortable place to eat and sleep in exchange for a portion of your takings. If you cause trouble, especially if you’re violent toward a member, The Faceless make it their mission to put you out of business. The Ratcatchers (M+) Most residents of Sundria have heard of the Undercity, though few truly believe in it. It’s a bedtime story, told to kids who won’t stay quiet in their beds. “If you misbehave, the ratcatchers will come and drag you down to the Undercity, and they’ll turn you into a rat, and you’ll have to eat garbage and live in the dark forever.” Typical stuff. But those who have seen the seedy underbelly, those who pay attention, truly understand its significance. The Ratcatchers, of course, are real. If you have a pest problem, you call them. But the reason they seem to be everywhere is not out of luck, or careful logistics. It’s because they are actually everywhere. They can travel anywhere in the city, ignoring buildings and roads and crowds, by traversing through the Undercity, a wide, low, completely dark area almost as large as Sundria itself. It’s dotted with pillars, which serve as both supports and the way in and out. Difficult to survive very long in, because of the horrific denizens, and virtually impossible to navigate well. No one knows who built it, or why, although theories abound. The Rat King is not known by any other name. He controls the Ratcatchers, a loose guild (or gang) of men and women who volunteer their unique abilities in service of the people above. Ratcatchers can kill pests like no one else, and even lead them where they wish. The process of becoming a Ratcatcher is almost totally secret, but the first step is known to all: give your blood to the Rat King. He promises not power, or wealth, or comfort. He only promises what the rats have. To some poor, desperate fools, that’s enough. __FORCETOC__